


At Least We're Together

by FiveUmbrellaAcademy



Series: Prompts at your requests! [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveUmbrellaAcademy/pseuds/FiveUmbrellaAcademy
Summary: There are few things Five refuses to do. He found this out during the apocalypse where he'd do almost anything to get back to his family.So to hell with it if he's going to watch Klaus overdose to death."Hey!" Klaus slurs in a surprised, indignant voice as Five snatches the offending packet of capsules Klaus was fidgeting with. Before proceeding to fling said joint to the furthermost wall in the mansion."If you think I'm about to let you throw your life away, you're even more insane than Dad ever was."Send me prompts for different stories or this one at instagram.com/fiveumbrellaacademy5 or twitter.com/five_umbrella! AT ME WITH THEM!





	At Least We're Together

There are few things Five refuses to do. He found this out during his struggle in those long, never ceasing decades in the apocalypse where he'd do almost, almost _anything_ to get back to his family.

So to hell with it if he's going to watch Klaus overdose on drugs and teeter over to the brink to death.

"Hey!" Klaus slurs in a surprised, indignant voice as Five snatches the offending packet of capsules Klaus was fidgeting with. Before proceeding to fling said packet to the furthermost wall in the mansion.

There's a small, pitiful thud as it lands onto the custom-made rug.

And prolonged silence as Five lets it sink in for Klaus that he has literally the whole day to do this.

Klaus realises this a few seconds later and _groans_.

"Oh dear, sweet brother of mine. This is one of those times where I really, _really_ wish you had another hobby to fixate on like you did the apocalypse."

Five doesn't respond to the jab, but continues tapping his foot on the mansion's wooden floor. "Surprisingly enough, that would be the first sane thing you said all day. Now how about putting that into the thing you call a brain, continue that streak and burn off all the drugs we know you've got stashed everywhere in the house."

There's a beat. Before Klaus pointedly reaches for another packet of pills, giving Five the _look_.

It's gone a second later, joining the first limp packet at the furthermost wall.

"Five!" Klaus whines, throwing his hands up in the air before running a shaky hand through his face. It smears the leftover eyeliner he has from days ago, making the dark circles under his eyes even more pronounced than it already was. Even to the point where strangers on the street would give him a concerned, double take and murmur among themselves. Five doesn't say anything. Doesn't comment on how Klaus can't seem to do anything without his hands trembling. Doesn't even comment on how Klaus looks like he's knocking on death door.

Dolores would be terrified. She'd agree with Five's metaphor, and she would jump in to give Klaus a lecture on how _not_ to end his life. After all, she'd seen Five one foot in death's door for most of his life -

Anger seeps into Five as flashes of all the shit he'd been forced to go through surfaces in his head and his jaw sets. How he struggled to find even the barest necessities in the wasteland that laughed in his face countless of time just to find Klaus throwing it all away -

Five doesn't realise when he does it, but he's kneeling and forcing his gaze to meet eye to eye with Klaus.

Klaus. His idiotic, ridiculous, over the top younger brother by over two decades.

The very same brother he'd fought so desperately hard to get back to.

The very same brother he still loves.

"If you think I'm about to let you throw your _life_ away, you're even more insane than Dad ever was."

The door to the living room swings wide open, and Diego walks through, sharpening his knives and simultaneously yanking on his gloves all in mere seconds. Courtesy of the insane, borderline fatal training Dad put them all through their mandatory stay at the academy.

"Diego! For the love of - _help me!_ Our dearest, youngest brother is intent on - on ruining my _life_!"

There's a short, curt answer as Diego continues his way out the front door.

"Listen to Five. The short stack's probably right." Diego shouts back before muttering something under his breath about a certain little bastard not letting it go of the fact that he saved their lives and they'll forever be indebted to him.

Five chooses to ignore the remark and instead turns his smug gaze on Klaus' slack jaw, disbelief outright on his face. The mansion door swings heavily shut. "Whaddaya know. Looks like Diego doesn't have the irrational trait that seems to run in the male siblings of this family."

"Wha - Well, what do you want me to do? Go cold turkey?" Klaus pleads desperately, turning his eyes to Five as he spreads his hands helplessly.

It shakes.

Klaus' hands are shaking and Klaus didn't even know it.

Five leans in and grabs Klaus by the most over-the-top furriest sweater he'd ever seen, though how Klaus managed to land his hands on God knows when, and yanks him closer. “You are this close to dying, Klaus. This close!” Five bites out, accentuating the severity of the situation with his index finger and thumb. “So how about you use the life you have from escaping the apocalypse and, and…”

 _“It's impossible, Five. I tried getting clean once. I almost died.”_ Klaus’ voice when Five finds him in the bathroom, covered in sweat and dry heaving. Dry heaving, because there was nothing else to throw up. Klaus' already vomited everything he possibly could, and his body still couldn't stop.

It didn't stop for hours.

Five stares at Klaus’ unfocused, dilated eyes as the severity of this situation dawns on him. And Klaus' expression begging for him to understand. There's a dark silence between them, and Five's grip subconsciously loosens. Before Klaus tugs gently away from Five, brushing against his shoulder as he staggers past him. Leaving Five to stand alone in the massive, yet empty living room, despite being filled with the most exquisite items from around the world from Dad's meaningless attempt of making it homely.

Alone with his own portrait still hung up to stare at him.

Soon, he hears Klaus’ footsteps disappearing into the hallway.

_...This is impossible. Getting into Klaus’ head is impossible._

It's impossible.

Five blinks directly in front of Klaus' path towards the main hallway, presumably on his way to his dealer. Klaus almost jumps out of his skin with a yell that could shake the entire mansion, all the way up to the rooftop where they spent in their rare, spare moments as kids. 

Five, Ben and Vanya, with a young, enthusiastic Klaus in tow. 

_Impossible._

" _J_ _esus_ , Five." Klaus pants, his eyes ridiculously wide as he dramatically clutches the furriest part of his ridiculous jumper, directly on top of his frantically thudding heart.

“Do you know what else is impossible?” Five asks rhetorically as Klaus places his palms on his knees, sucking in shallow, uneven breaths. The movement clearly having been too much for Klaus. Anyone could figure this from a hundred mile radius. Sweat breaks out against his forehead as Klaus swipes against it. “Teleporting six passengers _and_ averting the apocalypse.”

Klaus screws his eyebrows together, shaking his head slowly as if trying to shake the water out of his ears. ".. _.What?_ "

Five moves swiftly to block Klaus' way again as Klaus tries for another shaky step forward. In Klaus' mind, he'd almost made it. In reality though, the opposite was correct. Klaus groans exasperatedly as he almost bump chest first into Five. “This _isn't_ one of those things.”

“ _Five._ ” Klaus sighs, squeezing his eyes tightly shut before opening them and looking straight at Five. "I don't -" Klaus stops, and sighs. "If you want to get me clean, you'd have to knock me out cold. You're not going to do that, are you?"

Five doesn't respond, so Klaus makes his way past him again. 

"See?" Klaus says, softly, but it comes out hoarsely. And if Klaus was honest to himself, it came out a little hurt. He passes by Five, past his shoulders and... 

"You're right." Five confirms, not turning around to Klaus, hands still casually in his pockets. "I guess I'm not that determined. I guess like the others' already knew for a decade, there's no helping you."

It stings.

Klaus doesn't say anything. But out of instinct, just for one last look at Five, to see his little brother the way he remembered when he'd sneak out to the rooftop to see them, but especially to see Five kneeling down and handing Klaus a book he'd saved for him when Klaus swore on his life he wanted to read... Klaus just wanted one last look.

Because Five's right. It wasn't likely he'll survive another dose. Not this time.

Klaus' eyes are still squeezed shut as he turns around.  

But when Klaus opens them and meets Five's gaze, he sees a fierce, undying determination in Five's piercing eyes, akin to the one Five had donned mere seconds before they had teleported together into the unknown of space and time just but a mere three weeks ago.

Despite that, despite looking directly into Five's eyes, he didn't even see it coming. So it was one of the easiest things Five had ever done.

Five knocks Klaus flat out cold.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts for separate stories or this one at instagram.com/fiveumbrellaacademy5 or twitter.com/five_umbrella! AT ME WITH THEM!


End file.
